Device drivers are generally known, including a printer driver. Typically, printing from a computer occurs through the use of a printer driver. Upon either an application launch or during a print command load time, the application will call an instance of the printer driver. In a large company, where large-volume documents are printed, there is a need for a simultaneous and efficient printing of large-volume documents to multiple printers. Reduction in time and cost can be achieved by resource sharing and load balancing when printing to multiple printers. The present invention arose out of the above concerns associated with providing an improved method of print accounting.